1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a portable storage device, and more particular to a portable storage device that can be connected with a computer to transmit or receive data from computer.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1-3 show a conventional portable storage device, which includes a casing 1a, a circuit board 2a, a protective cover 3a and an electrical plug 4a (i.e. USB male connector). The casing 1a has an upper cover 11a and a lower cover 12a, and the upper cover 11a and the lower cover 12 can be combined to the casing 1a via ultrasonic welding technology. The circuit board 2a is mounted between the upper cover 11a and the lower cover 12a. The interior of the protective cover 3a forms an accommodating space which can accommodate the plug 4a (not show). The electrical plug 4a is electrically connected with the circuit board 2a and one part of the electrical plug 4a extends outside the upper cover 11a and lower cover 12a of the main body 1a. 
When the electrical plug 4a is connected with a computer by a user, information or data can be transmitted between the portable storage device and a computer. And when the plug 4a is removed from the computer, the user can uses protective cover 3a to cover the electrical plug 4a for protecting the plug 4a from colliding with rigid objects or other dangers to extend life of the portable storage device.
However, it is inconvenient for the user to remove the protective cover 3a every time before using the portable storage device. It is also inconvenient for the user to keep the protective cover 3a when the storage device is in use, and cover it back after using.
Moreover, when the circuit board 2a in the portable storage device could not function well, it is required to disassemble the casing 1a to test or repair the circuit board 2a. Such that it will be very easy to damage the casing and increasing the cost of production.